(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile homes and more particularly to supporting and stabilizing the mobile home when parked as well as tying down the mobile home when parked.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, the term mobile home is used to include all vehicles which are meant to house people, either as homes or as offices, or all types of living accomodations which are mounted within land vehicles. It is meant to include those which are themselves motorized or which are meant to be trailed or attached to a towing vehicle.
There is often times a problem with the tying down and supporting of trailers. This problem is especially prevalent in offices for construction contractors or homes which, while being mobile, are placed in one location for a considerable time.
The most common types of support for houses of this nature are brick piers or blocks.
Before this application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office at which time all of the following patents were found.
______________________________________ Horne 3,096,065 Taylor 3,475,008 Deike 3,750,349 Cook 3,844,582 Foster 3,845,597 ______________________________________
The DEIKE patent discloses blocks placed beneath the frame to support the mobile home. In addition, the DEIKE patent discloses an anchor plate which is stabilized into the perimeter of the mobile home.
FOSTER also discloses anchor plate arrangements for tying down mobile homes.
The other three patents disclose means for blocking up or leveling mobile homes but they do not disclose a tie-down arrangement.